Un Insoportable Maleducado
by SpoiledLittlePrince
Summary: O Nada Mejor Que Un Asesinato Para Animar Una Fiesta,es1fic de humor negro que reflexiona acerca de las contradicciones de la etiqueta y la hipocresía de la alta sociedad,de la mano de un misántropo coronel y su víctima.Fic sin romances,por el bien común


**UN INSOPORTABLE MALEDUCADO **

La señorita Podmore-Smith, Violet para los familiares, amigos y jóvenes galantes que se prestasen a hacerle la corte, agitó con desgana su abanico. No era uno de esos movimientos delivberadamente sensuales que encierran un mensaje, como pronto comprendieron los caballeros de alrededor: la joven simplemente padecía el acusado calor.

¡Y qué manera de ahogarse!Pese a su pronunciado escote, o precisamente debido al efecto compresor del corsé, podía verse subir y bajar su prominente busto, presa de una hiperventilación. A fin de acabar con la hipnosis que tal efecto había provocado en un maduro vecino de butacón, su abuela, la señora Burlesdon, interpuso su exótico pai-pai.

Su mirada reprobatoria no logró persuadirla de taparse: aquel vestido dorado y rosa, tal y como había predicho su hermano Thomas, la convertía en la muchacha más notoria de la fiesta.

A sus diecinueve años, Violet tenía plena consciencia de ser bonita. No eran pocos los señores que elogiaban su conversación e inteligencia, comparándola con la de su querida guardiana, interlocutora archielogiada y paradigma de la decencia.

De ella había aprendido artes tan imprescindibles en una dama como el Callar A Tiempo, Elogiar al Varón, y el no menos importante Parpadeo Coqueto. Había cultivado especialmente todas las variables de LLamar la Atención¡y a fe que lo estaba consiguiendo!

Y eso que aun no había tenido tiempo de decir ni una palabra...

La anciana dama a la que acompañaba seguía instruyéndola en cómo convertirse en el centro de atención de una fiesta. Reunida de una sola vez lo mejor de la Crême (Muy importante intercalar vocablos en francés, si uno desea ser elegante), esa esquina del palacete bullía de recherches y damas extremadamente a la moda.

Abrazándose unas a otras con una euforia histriónica por excesivamente delicada, lanzaban besos al aire, sin llegar a rozarse las mejillas empolvadas, que otros se encargaban de recoger. Prendidos de sus antebrazos, arrastrados casi, hijos, maridos e involuntarios acompañantes.

El general O'Hara, sin embargo, parecía en su salsa, como buena langosta. Con su peluca grisacea de bucles forzados, intrigaba terriblemente a Violet, que, mirándole fijamente a la frente, trataba de averigüar si era calvo.

Ruborizado como una muñeca de porcelana por acción del cosmético o por su mirada, el cutis del militar se arrugó para dar paso a una sonrisita, mientras contestaba a Lady Burlesdon.

Ya casi habían agotado el socorrido tema del tiempo, cuando la providencia salió a su encuentro, encarnada en cierto coronel.

-¿No es ése el señor Tavington?-indicó la siempre avizor Lady Fergusson, a cuyo lado, insatisfecho, se debatía el sexto de sus retoños, embutido en el uniforme de gala de la Caballería.

Los ojos del jovencito, atentos durante los últimos tres cuartos de hora al paso de unas bandejas de licores, a las que su madre le impedía aproximarse con discretos y muy disculpables manotazos, trasladó sus ojos somnolientos hacia la terraza, donde una figura espigada empinaba literalmente el codo, engullendo un cocktail.

Apoyado en la balaustrada de piedra, el individuo en cuestión, de quien sólo se veían unas espaldas verdaderamente anchas para su constitución, no parecía tener mucho interés en socializarse.

-¿Aquel a quien abandonó recientemente su mujer?-Adelantó, sin esperar una confirmación, una muy acertada Violet.

Su abuela le sonrió, orgullosa. Siempre resulta oportuno poseer semejante información, y su nieta mediana parecía una damita ciertamente aplicada.

En realidad, no hacía falta una memoria prodigiosa: en su última fiesta del te, de la que hacía apenas una semana ahora, no se hablaba de otra cosa.

-¿Con quién estaba casado, de todas maneras?-Preguntó, finalmente, simulando ignorancia cortés. Había que explotar el filón, con tres largas horas aun por delante. A Lady Burlesdon le divertía imaginar su jornada similar a la de un comerciante.

-Con una chica de provincias, creo. De buena familia, eso sí...

-Su padre, según tengo entendido, era una especie de ermitaño. No solía acudir a fiesta alguna...-Se prestaron educadamente a responderle sucesivamente dos señoritas.

-Esta aristocracia de campo...-Negó, con apenada condescendencia, otra de las señoras presentes.

-Así pudo permitirse el lujo de mantener a su hija asalvajada, como una oveja o ...- Repuso la más anciana, agitando sus manos delicadas, cubiertas por guantes de encaje y redecilla, mientras intentaba buscar un símil.

-...O una cabra, que siempre tiran al monte.-Completó O'Hara, inclinando la cabeza con deferencia hacia la autora de la frase anterior, para hacerse perdonar la interrupción, con una risita juguetona.

-¡Pobre Coronel!- Exclamó, fatalista, el vástago de lady Fergusson, entrando por fin en la conversación.Después de todo, estaban adentrándose en su ámbito de trabajo.

-¿Pobre? Ya quisieran muchos haber tenido suerte semejante, siquiera por el breve periodo que él la disfrutó -Su progenitora sonrió maliciosamente, negando con la cabecita floreada."Despertar primaveral" había bautizado su creador a tal peinado, quien sabe si inspirado por las muchas noches (y subsiguientes amaneceres) que ésta había pasado junto a él.-Una chica de sólo diecisiete años...

-Única heredera, e inmensamente rica...-El bello índice de la no menos hermosa Miss Podmore-Smith reclamó su atención.-¿De veras creen que se marchó?

-Violet, querida...-Su pariente le palmeó la manita,indicándole prudencia, pero, para su sorpresa, más que escándalo mojigato, los rostros de los presentes denotaron viva excitación: nada como un buen asesinato para amenizar una reunión.

Por un instante, todos contuvieron la respiración; más de uno, incluso, con la réplica en la boca. El presunto asesino se había dado la vuelta, para depositar su copa en una de las fuentes que portaban los soldados rasos asignados como mayordomos, secamente.

En el tiempo que tardó en conseguir otra, fijó en ellos, de reojo, su mirada azul, una mano en la cintura, sin dedicarles siquiera un saludo. Después, se volvió.

-¡Qué hombre tan rudo!-Exclamó el general, llevandose la mano al condecoradísimo pecho, en afectado ademán.-¡No es de extrañar que su mujer le dejase!

Por supuesto, pasó convenientemente por alto el hecho de que ninguno de ellos era tampoco manco, como, por otra parte, cabía esperar.

Por lo que a ella respectaba, la fiscal aficionada observaba, levemente sonrojada, al objeto de su acusación. Mirado un par de veces, no parecía el tipo de caballero del que desease escapar tan fervientemente una muchacha. Con su apostura arrogante, la mandíbula cincelada, daba, a sus ojos, más el prototipo de amante que de cornudo.

Intuyendo el rumbo de sus pensamientos, la anciana cortó el nudo que la unía a su ensoñación.

-¿Sigues creyendo, hija, que ese señor la mató?

Tras un desconcertado parpadeo, que puso en evidencia la hermosura de sus pestañas, la chiquilla asintió.

-Después de todo¿Qué motivos podría tener alguien para abandonar a semejante varón?

-¡Otro aun más extraordinario!-Respondió, con coquetería, la madre del adolescente soldado, saliendo en su ayuda. Y es que, pese a su cuidado al escogerlas, sus palabras le habían traicionado.

Afortunadamente, todos rieron la ocurrencia, no exenta de razón, y el percance fue rápidamente olvidado.

Recostándose en su butaca, apretando contra sí el pequeño bouquet de flores secas que llevaba anudado a la muñeca, Miss Wellington, sobrina de la alta dama que ostentaba el mismo apellido y que departía amigablemente con unos generales en la otra esquina del salón, dejó escapar un suspiro.

-¡Imagínense esa fuga romántica! A media noche, la escala puesta en el balcón, el caballo al pie de la casa... -Las pupilas brillantes dirigidas al techo, irradiaba ilusión-Él, bien pertrechado, ella, en camisón... ¡Quién pudiera imitarla!

-No lo diga muy alto, muchacha, o pondrá sobreaviso a su prometido-aconsejó, entre risas, la vieja dama.-Lo cierto es que parece que la boda del propio coronel resultó bastante novelesca...

-Dicen que encañonó con la pistola reglamentaria a varios reverendos, hasta que uno de ellos accedió a hacer efectiva su unión -Contrariado, el remilgado general estocó con un palillo de marfil su aceituna- Ésa es su idea de cómo hacer uso del armamento.

-¡Qué impetuoso caballero!-Aplaudió Violet-Debió de estar realmente enamorado, si me permiten la opinión...

O'Hara tragó la oliva antes de replicar; la voz aflautada, pero rotunda.

-Se comportó como un necio, dicha sea la verdad. Pertenece a la clase de hombres que dan mal nombre a este ejército. ¿Nunca ha oído hablar del "Sangriento William, el Carnicero"?Ése individuo no sabe cuando acaba la batalla.

-A lo mejor la raptó...-acariciándose el mentón, miss Podmore-Smith se ayudaba a pensar, creando expectación a su alrededor- Estaría interesado en su dinero...¿Era la señora Tavington huerfana ya o no?-Interrogó a sus contertulios.

...Pero nadie se atrevió a contestar, puesto que el militar ya estaba en camino. Rígida la espalda, acercándose tan rápido que parecía fuese a embestir al grupito, se aproximo al corrillo de sofás; sus pasos elásticos, de felino, eran contrarrestados por la rotundidad de sus botas de montar.

Instintivamente, los invitados presentes se sintieron aliviados y complacidos al comprobar que el agresivo coronel ya había establecido un objetivo.

En su asiento, Violet temblaba como un cervatillo. Sus grandes iris trémulos acompañaban cada gesto con el que el señor Tavington se abría camino entre los danzantes, a discretos codazos, en ocasiones. A su alrededor, las parejas errantes aprendieron en cuestión de segundos a esquivarle a tiempo, so pena de recibir un cruel golpe y un escueto "perdón".

Cuando una mano desnuda y fina se apareció frente a su cara, súbita y violentamente, la chica temió seriamente recibir una bofetada. Obviamente, no había razones para ello: el belicoso William se hallaba demasiado lejos durante toda la tertulia como para percatarse de nada.

Además, todo el mundo civilizado era más que capaz de comprender que un poco de frivolidad resultaba sana para destensar el ambiente...

Y, de pronto, toda actividad cesó. Silentes la orquesta y sus violines, mientras decidían la próxima canción, aportaron suspense a la petición; de todas, la única posible:

-Si no es demasiada mi osadía¿me concedería el próximo baile, por favor?

A modo de respuesta, la chica depositó su palma pequeña sobre la del soldado. Inclinado cortesmente ante ella, aun le aterraban sus ojos, azules y feroces, dispuestos a comerla a la menor ocasión. El cuento ya lo tenía todo: la abuela, el lobo y la caperucita violeta, cuando la primera la empujó.

Mirar tan fijamente resultaba descarado.

Le estremeció la forma en que tiró de ella, arrastrándola tras de sí como a una mula o una cautiva, presa la muñeca de un cepo apretado. No, aquel no era un hombre delicado, pese a su talle de bailarín.

Una última mirada de socorro a la señora Burlesdon le mostró a la sagaz señorita lo apurado de su situación: su acompañante más querida fingía no verla, enfrascada aun en el coloquio, reanudado tras la marcha de ambos.

-Alguien comentó una vez algo sobre un drama de celos con un tal Paul Wilkinson; brigadier, según creo...

Asida por la cintura, inclementes las yemas vagando por su espalda como por terreno conquistado, se percató con terror de lo bien que se oía la arriesgada frase desde su posición, y enrojeció en el acto.

Pero no había de qué preocuparse; aquel coronel que palpaba su cuerpo como si ya lo poseyera no deseaba nada por lo que no hubieran suspirado los demás aquella noche. Por más que le turbase lo dominante de su tacto, el deleite indecente de sentir piel contra piel, era tan ingenuo como el resto.

Con esa satisfacción interna, fue ella quien le guió en los primeros pasos.

Giraban, provocando que la bebida ingerida se les subiese a la cabeza. Sin que mediase palabra entre los dos, la joven se descubrió rememorando que ya se habían encontrado en alguna otra ocasión. Al contrario que para la esposa de algún que otro superior, no había habido cumplidos para la exuberante y desolada Podmore, aunque le había sonreído de pasada.

¡Qué gallardo se le veía erguido sobre su equino! Con frecuencia, los hombres valientes eran también tímidos...

Aquella tarde oyó decir que había domado a su caballo él mismo, cuando un subordinado resentido sustituyó por uno salvaje a su castrado. Las malas lenguas se hicieron eco de que también el bromista acabó siendo montado...

Por fortuna, la señorita era de natural demasiado sensato como para prestar oídos a semejantes comentarios, máxime teniendo en cuenta la forma en que mientras bailaban la estaba mirando. Su admiración atrevida hacia sus encantos le habría hecho sentir deseada, plenamente mujer...si no fuese porque el apuesto sicario del Estado se estaba desconcentrando.

Llevaba alrededor de siete minutos recibiendo tan estoicamente sus pisotones como había permitido el avance de sus brazos, cuando se percató de que el jinete no era torpe en absoluto. Su mueca, seductora y aviesa, era la evidencia de que se estaba vengando.

La felicidad de aquel irresistible bruto aumentaba a medida que trituraba sus pies y zapatos, sin que le detuviese la explícita incomodidad que la aristócrata se esforzaba por imprimir a sus cejas, tal y como le habían enseñado.

El bárbaro desconocedor de la etiqueta se lo había ganado. Pudo haberse marchado y ponerle en ridículo, pero la intrépida doncella no tenía intenciones de dejar sin un castigo ejemplar a su presa: le enseñaría hasta qué punto había sido injusto con ella, y recogería sus disculpas con altivez y desprecio cuando hubiese terminado.

Después de todo, nunca escapa quien desea ser atrapado, como le sucedía a la bella.

Aprendería a ser galante a la fuerza. Con ese fin, fingió el desmayo.

Lamentablemente para la prometedora actriz, el coronel no pertenecía a la clase de señores lo suficientemente idiotas o educados (si no son ambas una misma cosa) como para hacer la vista gorda y entrar en ese tipo de juegos de coqueta.

Cuando él la giró y retiró las manos, en un movimiento tan rápido que no pudo ser casual, la pequeña adquirió inmediata conciencia de que no la iba a coger.

¡Qué hombre tan maleducado y rudo!-pensó ella, al sentirse caer-¡No me extraña que su mujer no le quisiera!

¡Si al menos no la hubiera orientado hacia las escaleras...!

* * *

Espero de corazón que les haya gustado a los pocos de ustedes que lo hayan leído (de hecho,no había ningún fic de este tipo en castellano antes de mi modesta contribución). Por ello, si es así, además de algún PM o REVIEW, agradecería la ayuda de algún beta reader para poder traducirlo al inglés, dado que mis anteriores intentos de hacerlo han resultado simplemente desastrosos. 

Como respuesta a aquellos que se lo pregunten, Violet fue creada como protesta y respuesta a la avalancha de marysues dieciochescas (ya saben, las Juanas de Arco lujuriosas, las damitas indomables que necesitadas de buen sadomaso inglés, esas jovencitas que sufren orgasmos ante la visión de un guapo enemigo...y el resto de esa fauna pintoresca y aberrante) a fin de torturarlas a todas a un tiempo.

No me dirán que no lo merece, una vez leído... ;P


End file.
